


Seven Songs We're Singing!

by adventanthology



Series: Seven Days of IDOLiSH7mas! [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Karaoke, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventanthology/pseuds/adventanthology
Summary: Christmas Day in the IDOLiSH7 dorms, and what they've learned about themselves, and each other throughout the year - told through song.IDOLiSH7 Ensemble | One-shotNOTE: Don't take any of this as shippy





	Seven Songs We're Singing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!!! I was the one who got Riku for this little project of ours, so I get to wish you all a Merry Christmas!!! I also want to take the moment to acknowledge the season in general, no matter how you celebrate the last weeks of the year, if you do at all, I hope the end of 2018 treats you kindly, and that you all did well on your finals if that's applicable. Haha.
> 
> I went into this basing the bulk of it on the 2016 rabichats that I could find, then at some point i went "Fuck You" to canon and now we have this. I'm also not the most active in the fandom anyways, so please forgive me for any discrepancies. I'm open to any suggestions though!!! If video games can post update logs, then it goes to reason fics can too. Is it obvious I'm a compsci major yet. 
> 
> I'll save the rest of my meta for the end, but I hope you enjoy reading my fic! I hope you read the others too! It'll make this one all the more sweeter. :^)

‘Twas the morning of Christmas, and all through the dorms, not a creature was stirring- well, all except Riku Nanase. 

Was it actually Christmas morning? Check. Did Umi-chan the third actually end up in his room last night? Check. Was his bedside stocking still alright? Check. Ugly Christmas sweater + pajamas? Check. 

Alright! He was ready to go out and face the holiday! 

In spite of his then current excitement, he was careful to open the door as gently as possible, followed up by tiptoeing through the hallway. What? It was way too early in the morning for him to even be awake, let alone anyone else. Riku knew what tact was… sometimes, but he was learning and that was the important part!

Current Destination: Living Room. Once they arrived, Riku placed Umi-chan down on the couch before going to look at the stockings on the wall. No, scratch that, before that he had to make sure Umi-chan was sitting comfortably, and that her scarf and hat were laying alright. The whole thing almost made him look like a doting parent, almost, but if you ignored the fact that all this effort was towards a stuffed bear- it was perfect! Said mental image was completed by the fact that at the moment, they kind of matched- with Riku’s current attire of red penguin pajamas, and ugly MagiKona Christmas sweater. The entire thing made him look vaguely like a walking Christmas tree. 

Satisfied with his hard work, he finally turned his attention towards the stockings. Of course, he was focused on his, but looking along the row of seven he saw that they were all filled to the brim with presents! Tsumugi and the others must’ve worked really hard on these, he mused. It was a thought that made him so happy that he fished his phone out of his pajama pocket to message her all his feelings related to Christmas cheer- excitement, gratitude, and warmth just to name a few. 

Surprisingly, she answered right away. That made him feel equal parts glad that he wasn’t the only one awake at such an early hour, and worried for her already doomed sleep schedule. He wasn’t sure which he should be focusing on.

At the moment, the former was winning, as he was just so excited that he could dive into his own stocking right then and there. No, he shouldn’t. It wouldn’t have been fair to the others if he went and opened his presents by himself. It’d spoil the surprise, and he had enough experience in that, he’d say. Given how he’d learned of the truth behind Santa Claus in what could arguably have been the worst way for a fourth grader. He still felt bad about that from time to time, feeling like he had sucked out all the fun of the holiday for his parents. If his current behavior had anything to say about it, clearly it had done nothing to his own holiday cheer

That said, celebrating with IDOLiSH7 had given him more joy around than he had felt in a long time towards the season. He wasn’t really sure why. Some members last year commented on how celebrating Christmas here made everyone feel like a family. He hoped they still felt that way.

The sound of another set of footsteps, and someone’s mumbling broke his attention from the row of stockings back towards the dorm hallway. Iori was the second one awake, half asleep, and wearing a matching pair of blue penguin pajamas. It was fitting for Fly Away, but penguins are flightless birds. Maybe they should change their subunit name to Swim Away, he thought. He had a feeling Iori wouldn’t find that as funny. 

“Mnn, Morning Nanase-san…” Iori made out, groggily. This was definitely not something Riku was going to let him live down anytime soon. 

“Good Morning Iori!” Riku answered. “Merry Christmas~!”

Iori only blinked a few times, as if to process what he had just heard, then looked at all the decorations strewn about, then at the stockings, then at Umi-chan, then finally to Riku. “Ah yes, Merry Christmas to you too, Nanase-san.”

Riku was fairly content with that response, for now. He took his stocking from its hook on the wall, and plopped himself down on one of the seats in the living room. Iori followed suit soon after, choosing to sit on the couch next to Umi-chan. Since he now had company, Riku could feel his resolve to keep quiet until everyone woke up crumbling, and soon enough, he was singing “Deck the Halls” to pass the time.

To Iori, the singing was nice, too nice actually. Especially when it was early Christmas morning and he was still half asleep. The longer it went on, the more he found himself sinking into Umi-chan’s side, getting closer and closer to drifting back off to dreamland. He couldn’t let that happen, if for no other reason than his pride, so against his own better judgement, he opened his mouth.

“Hey Nanase-san… What are you doing?”

“I’m singing.” Riku answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To be fair, it was. 

“Ok, yes but… better question… why?” God, Iori was wanting to slap his sleep deprived self more and more as this went on. 

“Because it’s Christmas!” Riku argued, complete with a pout. “You know like Deck the Halls, and Fa la las, and Santa Claus, and holly jollies, and gay apparel, and-”

“Nanase-san, you’re bi, anything you wear is gay apparel.” Iori reasoned.

“I’m flattered- but wait, that’s not the point!” The amount of effort Riku was putting into not getting too loud was truly commendable. “The point is- it’s Christmas! We should be trying to get into the Christmas spirit! With presents, and songs, and our ugly Kokona sweaters!”

“Well, you do have a point.” Iori conceded. “But it’s still early in the morning. The others are still asleep, and we’re both struggling to stay awake ourselves. Can’t you wait just a little bit longer?” 

“Mmm… no you’re right. Sorry about that…” Riku said, quieter this time. He looked back down at his stocking, messing with the fuzzy bits to expel some nervous energy. 

Iori sighed. If he had just kept quiet, he could still be listening to Riku’s singing right now. “It’s nothing you have to be apologetic for. We all get carried away over things that make us excited, but now you know.” 

“Yeah… yeah! You’re right, Iori!” Riku brightened up at that, flashing a matching smile to prove it. 

The Christmas cheer was not deterred by Fly Away’s latest bout of bickering. In fact, it only seemed to grow as the other members began to wake up. They were all met by an energetic “Merry Christmas!” from Riku, which was then met back with Christmas greetings of varying enthusiasm. 

Tamaki settled down on the floor, and looked like he was going to pass back out at any moment. Nagi sat down next to Iori, and promptly turned on the TV. Meanwhile Mitsuki and Sougo made their way to the kitchen. The Christmas spirit was starting to kick into full gear! Once everyone was awake, they’d all be able to open their presents together, then move on to other Christmas festivities, like carols, and fried chicken. 

That was kind of the problem though. Almost everyone was awake- almost.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Yamato was the last one to wake up that second Christmas morning. He normally had trouble waking up in the morning, and with all the celebrating they had done the night before it was so much worse. For that reason, Mitsuki had thought it’d be a good idea to let him at least try to wake up on his own, and the others agreed. Minutes slowly turned into an hour, though, and soon it would be closer to noon than it was early morning. They had to do something! 

The problem with that though was that Yamato was a very heavy sleeper, especially with a hangover. If knocking on his door wouldn’t wake him up on a good day, it definitely wouldn’t wake him up now. Their second idea to wake Yamato up was to get Tamaki to help- who was loud enough to do it, and if that didn’t work, would probably waltz right into his room himself. The problem with that one was Tamaki too was half asleep at the moment, and would probably fall back asleep if they weren’t careful. Thankfully, Mitsuki had made a pot of coffee while he was out in the kitchen earlier, so hopefully that would help- even if just a little.

So there they were, standing outside their leader’s door, whining “Yamato-san” at varying lengths and volumes, and banging on said door in an attempt to wake him up. The whole scene was not unlike a bunch of children trying to wake up their parents early Christmas morning once they saw Santa had came. In fact, Riku had thought about going up to his door and screaming “Daaaaaad”, thinking that it would awaken some fight or flight response in Yamato and get him up. 

Instead, if he didn’t wake up after his next attempt (and after relaying to Tsumugi their current situation), Riku had another plan up his sleeve. 

“Yamato-san!” Riku called out, knocking on his door.

Silence.

“Yamato-san!!!!” Riku repeated, knocking on his door louder this time. 

Again, silence.

“You better watch out, Yamato-san!” Riku added this time with a slightly menacing tone.

Once more, silence.

Yep, Yamato was truly out cold. Meaning Riku had no other choice but to pull out his secret plan. 

Still standing outside of Yamato’s door, Riku started repeating the previous phrase “You better watch out”, but to the tune of “Santa Claus is Coming to Town”. Each time he repeated the phrase he got just a little bit louder. It wasn’t waking up Yamato right away, but it sure did work on Tamaki. Back out in the living room, he jolted up from his place on the floor, mumbling something along the lines of “Where is that coming from?”

“Um, Riku-kun…” Sougo started. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get Yamato-san up!” He answered, then immediately went back to his routine. 

“We all are, aren’t we…” Sougo laughed a little at the end out of fear that he might come across as too rude otherwise. “But still, what is that exactly?” 

“It’s a vine!” Nagi answered proudly. That was the end of that conversation.

“Anyways…” Sougo began again out of a compulsive need to fill the dorms with any sound that wasn’t Riku’s vaguely unsettling chanting. “You’re efforts are appreciated, Riku-kun, but you’ve been going at it for quite a while, and it’s still not working…”

Mitsuki, on the other hand, found the entire ordeal hilarious- as evident by his obvious attempts at stifling his own laughter. He may have had his phone out as well, but the world will never know. 

“Oh… good point…” Riku pouted. “At least it was staying in the Christmas spirit! Unlike someone who won’t even wake up.” 

“Well, true, but there’s only so many times something like that can work before it’s a lost cause… like an alarm clock.” The longer this went on, the more Sougo felt bad about just standing there, however. He didn’t want to sound too much like a scolding big brother, even though on many occasions, Riku had made it a point to show that he saw him that way. “Stand aside, I think I have an idea…” 

“Ooh! Good luck, Sougo-san!” Riku cheered, looking on with suspense from behind Sougo.

Pulling out his phone, Sougo flicked his screen a few times until he found what he was looking for, then put his phone as close to his phone as he could while “Danshi Tarumono” played on full blast. Complete with the currently awake Pythagoras members cheering at their own parts, including Mitsuki echoing his own laugh midway through. 

Once the song finished, both Sougo and Riku put their ears up against the door, but there was not a sound. Yamato was still asleep. Weird, it had worked before but not this time. This must’ve been the hangover effect. Sougo’s gaze suddenly got more serious as he scrolled through his phone again, but he made sure to warn the others before he hit play this time. “I’m sorry for this everyone, and you might want to cover your ears?”

This was met a few puzzled responses before one of Sougo’s heavy metal songs started playing on full blast this time. This woke Tamaki up again and garnered a few complaints from some of the other members, mainly because of volume, but thankfully it didn’t last for very long. Riku had his ear against Yamato’s door the entire time this time, and once the song was over and he was able to hear inside once again, he did hear a thump of something from the other side of the door! Success! Yamato was finally awake, thanks to Sougo’s diverse music tastes.

* * *

Mitsuki was not happy with how Yamato had delayed everyone’s Christmas by staying up so late, so as punishment he was preparing yet another pot of coffee to make him drink extremely hot coffee. 

“Oh come on…” Yamato whined. “You know this old man can’t handle hot drinks~”

“Well, you’re just going to have to get over it, old man~” Mitsuki retorted. 

He proudly poured a fresh cup of coffee right in front of Yamato’s eyes and slid it over to him with a precision he must’ve gained from working at his parents’ shop. Nagi could see Yamato eyeing his drink and out of pity, but to Mitsuki’s chagrin, blew on it to help speed up the cooling process.

“Watch it, or you’ll be next.” Mitsuki made out through gritted teeth. 

No one wanted to see an angry Mitsuki, Pythagoras especially, so Nagi promptly backed off to pour himself his own cup of coffee leaving Yamato to continue whining while he tried to find a way to drink the still too hot coffee. 

“I don’t know, you know what they say about those things.” Riku started, momentarily looking up from his phone.

“What’s that?” Yamato asked dejectedly.

“You’re supposed to never ever let it cool!” 

Riku was rather proud of his joke, but it fell flat for a good few seconds until the proverbial light bulb went off over Tamaki’s head.

“Oh! You mean like that Christmas train movie!” He made out through a mouth full of pudding.

“Yeah, that one!” Riku answered.

It took Mitsuki a few more seconds to get it but the light bulb soon went off over his head as well. “Heehee. Well, maybe I’ll have to make you guys the Izumi special hot chocolate!” 

“Really?!” They asked simultaneously. They were practically sparkling at this point.

“Yep! Maybe I’ll make Iori one too!” Mitsuki answered, puffing out his chest in pride.

Iori nearly did a spit take with his own coffee at the conversation suddenly being turned over to him. “N-nii-san you don’t need to do that…” He continued on after that but Riku couldn’t make it out, probably something along the lines of “It’s embarrassing…” 

“Aw, is my little brother too cool for my super special hot chocolate now…” Mitsuki mock whined, moving over to mess with his brother’s hair. “Has he truly grown up so much that black coffee is the only thing that matches his mature tastes?”

“He actually put milk and sugar in his today though!” Riku corrected, genuinely thinking he was helpful. He was not. 

“I already told you guys, I was just in the mood for something sweet today!” Iori argued. “But, I will take one after I am finished with my coffee.” 

“That’s… not exactly what I meant…” Mitsuki said. A hot chocolate right out after a coffee sounded terrifying, even if this was Iori he was talking about. 

He shrugged it off however, and went back over to the kitchen to help Tamaki and Riku with their hot chocolates, eliciting cheers from the both of them. The entire scene left Iori to sit and think about his life with his coffee, while Sougo gave him a look of sympathy from where he was sitting.

* * *

Morning passed, noon passed, and soon it was time for the Pythagoras members to go out for their now traditional fried chicken run. The three pillars of Takanashi Productions had arrived at the dorms by then, with Tsumugi trying to tag along, and the trio promptly refusing. They were out the door before she could force the issue. 

Thus, the three youngest members of IDOLiSH7 were left in the care of Sougo. Because nothing wrong could ever come of that oh no, where would one ever get that idea? Of course, the four of them weren’t alone now, but he also didn’t want to trouble their managers and president on Christmas, so he was fully preparing for taking care of them on his own while they all waited for the trio to come back. 

Truthfully, there was a silent agreement between the remaining members that this would be a time of quiet in the dorms. Any plans on being quiet quickly turned into a Christmas karaoke session when Riku started singing the King Pudding song to Tamaki to keep him awake. It became a duet once Tamaki was more alert and started singing along with him, and once they were done, Riku suggested that they do a round of karaoke. There wasn’t any complaints, but it was harder to get certain members (Iori & Sougo), to actually participate. Tamaki did a lot of their own songs, and earned a lot of laughs from his audience when he tried to imitate the other members at their respective parts. Riku insisted on only doing Christmas songs for the holiday, and operated on requests- primarily from Tamaki. One such request was “Jingle Bell Rock”.

Another was “Last Christmas”, and here, something strange happened. When Riku got to the first chorus after the opening, he could faintly hear Sougo singing along with him. Sougo clearly saw that Riku noticed, and froze in his spot, but Riku quickly grabbed another one of their makeshift mics, and gently singing the rest of the song with him as a duet. 

Once the song was over, the other three were cheering Sougo on to take his turn on karaoke. He was clearly taken aback by the idea at first, but eventually conceded on the basis that it was Christmas, and he didn’t want to disappoint his juniors (least of all his own unitmate). His selection included some of their own songs, similar to Tamaki, quite a bit of Re:Vale in honor of a certain someone’s birthday, and a lot from his own personal library of music. They were all done with the same control they had come to expect from their Sougo, and they were adamant on giving him enough praise and cheers to set him at ease. 

When Pythagoras trio came back with their Christmas dinner, Riku had the mic again and was belting out the words of “All I Want For Christmas is You”. They hadn’t gotten a chance to announce that they were back yet, but Nagi did it for them when he decided to join Riku at the end of the song- hitting the high note on the last “You” perfectly. 

His dramatic entrance startled Riku enough for him to trip over his own two feet, which threw the three youngest members into a fit of laughter.

Mitsuki, however, was not so amused. “Hey, you can make your dramatic entrance, after you’re not holding dinner.” 

“Oh! My bad!” Nagi responded as if he didn't know exactly what he had done. He did go put his load out on the kitchen counter without further complaint, however. 

“Welcome back!” Tsumugi called out. “Do you guys need help with anything?” 

“Nope! We made it this far, we can make it to the kitchen.” Yamato answered. 

“Everyone! Christmas dinner’s here!” Mitsuki called out once all the food was put down. 

The three youngest had managed to calm themselves down by then, and picked themselves off the floor to run out to the kitchen. 

“Thank you for the food!” They called out in unison. 

“If you’re really thankful, thank the ones who put in the hard work for it.” Mitsuki laughed. “But c’mon guys- it’s Christmas, and you guys have worked hard this year! You earned it! Now, let us spread everything out, and then you can go dig in!”

Once they had all nodded in agreement, he finished his mini lecture with a warm and enthusiastic, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!”

* * *

Once the celebrations had tuckered down for the night, Riku and Iori found themselves in the former’s room, laying on the floor in a makeshift blanket fort with Umi-chan the third between them- Riku insisted on it. Two half full mugs of Mitsuki’s Izumi special hot chocolate were laying on his TV stand, a bit farther away then they were willing to get up for at the moment. 

“Man, today was really fun, wasn’t it?” Riku sighed. He moved to get a bit more comfortable on the floor without leaving Umi-chan’s side. 

“Mhm…” Iori nodded in response.

“I feel…” Riku started. “I feel like so much happened today, but at the same time nothing happened at all.” 

“Nanase-san… What do you mean by that?” Iori asked. He still wasn’t quite sure what Riku meant at times, even after knowing him for more than a year.

“Like… today was eventful without being eventful… maybe?”

“Mmm… maybe indeed.” He answered, still not getting what exactly Riku meant, but understanding what he was going for well enough. “Maybe that’s what Christmas is supposed to feel like.”

“You think so?!” Riku asked. In that moment he felt like a kid again. 

“Maybe.” He repeated. 

“I’m sure you have lots of interesting Christmas stories.” 

“That is true…” Iori answered. “Even after I stopped believing in Santa Claus, Nii-san was always adamant on making each Christmas better than the last. There’s Fonte Chocolat, too, so things get rather, as you put it, interesting around this time of year.”

“It sounds nice…” Riku mused. Iori’s reminiscing was putting him at ease in a way he couldn’t really describe. 

“It is…” Iori admitted through a yawn.

That made Riku giggle, but he was careful to make sure he didn’t get too loud. Much like in the morning, actually. “Haha, Iori’s tired.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!!”

“Am not, and besides- aren’t you getting tired yourself?” Iori argued.

“N-no…” As soon as he said that Riku yawned himself. Uh oh. 

“Uh huh”

“Okay, maybe I am tired.” Riku conceded. “But- I think I can stay up longer than you.”

“Oh really?” Iori asked. To answer Riku, he was indeed tired, but he was still more than willing to take up the challenge.

“Yeah, let’s do it! Let’s make it a challenge! Whoever stays up the longest, wins!” Riku proposed.

“I’m in.” Iori answered. “And what are the conditions?”

“Uh… The loser… The loser has to…” Uh oh, Riku hadn’t thought that far ahead. “You know what? It’s Christmas, so the winner gets to request anything they want, and it’s the loser’s treat!” 

“Sounds good, I’m in.”

They sat in silence for a while after that, with the two of them looking over their shoulder to make sure the other hadn’t fallen asleep yet every few moments. The silence surely wasn’t helping them stay awake though, so after a few minutes had passed, Riku decided to speak back up again.  
“Joy to the world, for Yuki-san is born”

“Nanase-san?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s not how the song goes.”

“I know.”

“So… why are you singing it like that?”

“Because it was Yuki-san’s birthday yesterday!” Riku answered, once again like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The day before Christmas… man, Yuki-san must be lucky.”

“He must be… That was a very sweet gesture of you. I’m sure Re:Vale would appreciate it, even if they don’t know it.”

“That’s good.” Riku was about to go back to singing the rest of the song, but a nagging thought came into his mind. “Though, if I changed it to Yuki-san’s birthday, would that make Yuki-san Jesus?”

They both sat in silence to mull over Riku’s choice in music once again. This time, it was Iori’s turn to break the silence. “Nanase-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think about it too hard. It’s a terrifying thought.”

“You’re right.”

Instead, Riku went back to his own solo rendition of “Joy to the World”. Iori sunk further into Umi-chan’s side once again, letting the sound of his voice put his thoughts at ease. It’s a bit wild that he got another chance at this considering how, for lack of better word, rude he was this morning, but life works in mysterious ways at times. 

The song he chose to end the night with too, meant a lot to Iori. It was the same song Fly Away had sung at last year’s Christmas show. Last Christmas was an eventful one, to say the least. Iori had been so stressed that he didn’t get much rest until the others had forced the issue and taken some of the responsibility away from him. In the end it had given the group their new Christmas companion, Umi-chan the third, however, so last Christmas wasn’t all bad.

In the year that had followed, both Iori and Riku had to learn a lot about themselves, but it was something Iori firmly believed now that if they had each other, it was something they could work through. It wasn’t just Riku, either, he had the rest of IDOLiSH7, too. He’s always had his brother. He had his classmate, Tamaki. He had Sougo, and Nagi, and Yamato. He even had Tsumugi, her father, and Banri rooting for him too. It was something he was still coming to terms with, but he didn’t have to do everything alone, because at the end of the day, he wasn’t alone.

These were the kinds of warm feelings that Christmas brought, he supposed, but he didn’t mind it. These feelings, complete with Riku’s singing and Umi-chan beside him were just enough to make him slowly drift off to sleep.

Somewhere midway through the song, Riku noticed that Iori had been suspiciously quiet, and decided to look over his shoulder one last time to see that he had indeed, fallen asleep. He laughed, but instead of smug satisfaction, a warm smile graced his face. The kind you would give someone when they’re sleeping soundly, and you’d want silently wish them sweet dreams.

“I win…” He whispered to himself as he settled back into place. He began his song again from where he left off, only to drift off to sleep himself not much later. Where though Christmas was almost over, images of sugar plums would hopefully dance through their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are interested in Riku's Christmas Playlist, the songs I used are as follows.
> 
> Deck The Halls  
> Santa Claus is Coming to Town (in meme form, but it counts)  
> Hot Chocolate (I looked it up and apparently this is literally the name of the song from The Polar Express. I'm)  
> Jingle Bell Rock  
> Last Christmas (Thank you Dogen for telling us that this is apparently the most well known Christmas song in Japan)  
> All I Want For Christmas is You (Because I had to)  
> Joy to the World (with some artistic liberty taken)
> 
> I'll make a more coherent version of easter eggs and such later, when I'm more alive, probably in doc form because I'm extra like that. 
> 
> For the mean time I want to thank all of the aibanana server for this opportunity, especially Erin for bringing us all together. We thought of this bright idea in October, and we went through a lot in that time. Election night, Thanksgiving, Finals, many of us waiting until the last minute for our fics, and more, and we came out as a family. I love you guys so much and I hope you all know that I'd literally do anything for any of you.
> 
> I also want to thank you for taking the time to read this fic!!! I was one of the ones who waited until the last minute myself, but the amount of love and thought I put in this fic remains unchanged. I hope you enjoyed it, and the rest of this little project of ours. Happy holidays, and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
